Duos Death
by Shining-Knight
Summary: The God of Death make the biggest sacrifice to save everyone => an alternate event not going into Endless Waltz


Duo's Death  
  
This day marks the end of a gruesome battle and the end of all the deaths. All around us so many rejoice. The lights, the music, the grandeur of all the happiness, just the sight of it all could make a grown man cry. All around us celebration, but for myself and the four men that surround me sadness falls upon us.  
  
I witnessed all of it except for the final unselfish act that one of my "friends."  
  
Here befalls the acts of those heroes and the adventures they faced to maintain peace:  
  
Somewhere beyond the new colonies, news of a Marrineya Barton flows like an unforeseen brush fire. It was rumored that a military force is growing ready to destroy the peace of this new Earth and its colonies. The Gundams and the preventors act quickly to stop the wild fire before it erupted to a catastrophe.  
  
With all our attention falling upon this little girl and the army she has created a more devious and greater threat was developing upon colony L-2U-R- 13. Upon that colony a watchful eye has been observing the act of the Gundams and of my own Mobile Suit. Each battle and especially our final efforts to maintain peace have given the "New Government" enough knowledge to clone these weapons.  
  
With such a limitless arsenal upon their reach, the take over and occupation of Earth and its colony were easy. The only difficulty they faced was the presences of the newly elected Earth-Colony representative miss Relena Dorlan-Peacecraft. She was a thorn at their side, and they were set on removing her.  
  
It was unseen until it was over. No one knew that this "new government" was so powerful and so widespread. Even the closest people to Relena have been assimilated. No one exactly knows how, but my assumption is that poison killed her before she even passed the sentence she was reading.  
  
All was raged by her untimely death. Now with Earth's weakened state the "New Government" took over.  
  
Here are the tales of the men that now surround me in this time of celebration.  
  
WING  
  
Immediately after hearing the news of Relena's death Heero had become more isolated. Even to those few who call him friends. He shunned the whole world and all he though fair now was a memory of pain.  
  
Heero and Wing swore revenge upon this "New Government" and he plans to take his revenge. Heero is the one pilot credited for destroying the great monstrosities known to us as I.F. or Iron Fist Mobile Suits.  
  
I remember once we were on a search and rescue mission, it was I, Trowa Barton, and the "Grim Reaper" Heero Yui. A weird name to give one of the greatest heroes but somehow it made sense to all who faced his blank stare followed by eternal darkness of death.  
  
It was supposed to be routine, search the colony for survivors from one of the "New Government's" Mobile Suit round up. It was almost easy; we found a rather large group of survivors. Some cheering and many crying but all were happy to be taken away from this hell that was once their home.  
  
We were readying ourselves to leave our suits when the crowed ran away screaming. Twenty IF suits gathered. We were isolated from each other so easily as if we were rookies flying group for the first time. Five gathered around me, five around Trowa and ten isolated Heero. Quickly as if second nature Trowa Barton released numerous rockets and a hailstorm bullets to deal with Trowa's would be captors.  
  
I fought fiercely maintaining eye contact alternating between Heavyarms and Wing. Wing fought nobly and with courage. Heero did not budge from his spot since it was only he and Wing that stood between the IF suits and the survivors. Not until Heero used a building to cover the people did he attack.  
  
I clearly saw his rage with in his actions. Heero used Wing to its full extent plasma sword in one hand; buster riffle in the other and a hailstorm of vulcans was an unrelenting attack. Heero quickly disposed of 5 IF suits but the other five learned how he fought.  
  
Two IF suits rushed Heero from both sides but he stood his ground. He raised each hand and with deadly accuracy he fires of his buster riffle not even looking at his target and his plasma sword cut through the IF suit with such vengeance that I felt sorrow for the pilot.  
  
Again two more rushed Heero again he took action but before impact was made the IF suits flew high into the air, Wing's angelic wings flapped to follow the IF suits and with one fluid swing Heero destroyed the two suits with little effort. I glanced at Trowa only to see that he was getting ready to rush and aid Heero. I have incapacitated the five attackers around me and also readied to help. Heero opened communications and told us that the civilians were our priority.  
  
The final one on one battle was fierce Wing versus the IF suit and neither pilot was willing to give up. The final outcome of the battle was Wing emerged victorious and the pilot alive but permanently burned from Wing's plasma blade, Heero made sure the pilot suffered as much as he did for loosing his only love.  
  
With the attackers disposed of the three of us exited our mobile suits and helped the survivors. Heero maintained his silence and as I looked on towards Trowa I saw something that shocked me. I saw Trowa smile at this young girl whom he helped. The transport ship landed and everyone was moved to our secure hide away.  
  
Rebellion central as its citizens called it, but to us six it was home. I immediately went to preventors HQ and I saw Wufei being briefed for his mission.  
  
NATAKU  
  
Wufei, the most secretive pilot was unknown to the "New Government" so he was chosen to be the "match" that will light the fire against the "New Government".  
  
His Gundam will not see action until the final days of the "New Government".  
  
His mission was simple enough. Gain their trust and teach us their secrets. Through his secret messages to Duo Maxwell I learned of his adventures in colony VA-1E-R13. I heard about his official missions and his personal agenda.  
  
Wufei was a great upstart. He started low and gained the governor's trust. It took time but he was appointed vice-governor and with that our plans began to unfold. Wufei assassinated the governor and injured himself to the brink of death. A nice touch if you ask me. No one would ever suspect the vice-governor who almost died as the assassin.  
  
All was going into plan until Wufei met the grieving daughter of the deceased governor, Ariel Maemura. From his first sight of this girl Wufei lost his deep-set thinking. This girl was different from all he has come into contact with. Neither was she weak but she wasn't too strong. For Wufei she was perfect. He so longed to comfort her aching heart but as the solemn soldier, his mission had to come first.  
  
Wufei wonders the fields of the "New Government" and tries to learn all their deep and dirty secrets. He noted all attack plans that he could and slowly leaked the information to us. We became more prepared with each mail we get from governor Wufei. Finally we did not seem to be so lost.  
  
Then Duo started receiving personal letters from Wufei. To Wufei only light-hearted Duo could see his dilemma. They maintain slight contact yet it was enough for us to see what was happening in the background of the mission.  
  
As the one of the letters entails, one day Wufei was wondering around the grounds and Ariel spotted him. He was writing into a notebook, later to be noted as his poems. Ariel was caught by curiosity and she wanted to know what the mysterious young man was always writing.  
  
Ariel snuck into the governor's room in hopes to learn more about this man who on occasion, she notices, starring at her. Ariel thought that Wufei had gone for the day, but she was mistaken. She looked at all of the cabinets and finally finding this little blue notebook.  
  
Before she was able to open the pages, a shadow bounces from the mantle with sword at hand. Only hair's length away from her face the point of the sword stared her in the eyes. She wanted to be strong but a sharp sword in front of her face was just too much. She falls losing consciousness. Wufei looks at her with delicate eyes. Carefully watching her lay motionless. He knelt besides her and with careful arms lifted her. Lifting her so gently that not one hair from her face was disturbed.  
  
Wufei gently walked up the stairs each step falling deeper into dreams by looking at this frail young girl. She was gaining consciousness and her first sight was the face of a young angel.  
  
She did not retain consciousness, and her only memory was a blurry face. Wufei never mentioned it again. Even when falling in love Wufei was a true soldier. Curiosity was still getting the best of Ariel. She still wanted to learn what the governor was writing.  
  
News from HQ reached Wufei that left his starring at the midnight sky. Nataku was on its way to orbit. His mission is being withdrawn. The preventors have now learned enough information to proceed with their next step.  
  
To all of our shock Wufei refused to leave. He needed just a little more time to complete his personal mission. He has been planning for a while now and he finally knew what he had to do with Ariel. The two have realized their hidden feelings from one another and the month have passed. Wufei confesses his feelings for her, but he had to leave. His final act to reveal his feelings was to leave his blue notebook. The following day Wufei was gone, taken away by a dragon of the night.  
  
Ariel read through the whole notebook. Page after page she read. Suddenly she feels the feelings that Wufei has tried so hard to hide, yet behind the wall of emotions lies a true soul of a poets. At reaching the final page Wufei's confession of him being involves with the governor's death. Enough information to tell the truth, but not to jeopardize the mission.  
  
HEAVY ARMS  
  
During the months Wufei served as governor, another "love story" unfolded before our eyes. It was the one we least expected. Trowa Barton, the quiet strategist, is now fighting for the affections of the young girl he first saw in our rescue mission. (see WING) Around HQ Trowa was unmatched in almost all things that he did. As a fighter he was second to no one. Only one who equaled his was the "Grim Reaper" Heero. The voice of his soul, music, none compared. Each note he played rang out with such intense emotion that everyone could feel what Trowa feels deep inside.  
  
One night walking back to his quarters he passed by one of the larger survivor shelter. As he made his way across the door, beautiful music filled the night's air. He became more and more entranced with this music until he completely lost track of time.  
  
Trowa finally walked into the shelter to see this young girl whom he barely knew play the flute with such emotion. The night passed. Trowa sat and listened for hours. His gazed was focused on this one young girl in a room of hundreds. To him everyone else was invisible. After this girl finished Trowa was still in trance by the music. He could hear the music echo in his heart.  
  
He talked to this young girl, Kristina, was her name. She was fair and lovely, young and strong. She shied away from Trowa but something about him drew her closer to this young man who stands tall in front of her. A short time passed, Trowa now has found his equal in music. Never has he experienced such soul and emotion in music.  
  
He could only recall the music, which Quatre played. The two learned so much about one another and they still wanted more. The once quiet Trowa who played such few times now celebrates with great music and everyone around him was happier.  
  
Trowa could never admit he was falling in love and neither could Kristina. Ever since childhood, she has been trained to be a warrior, but her musical souls triumphed. Trowa asked Duo to look into Kristina's past, she was from a military family. She learned the controls of many mobile suits before she could master the language. Her knowledge of strategy was just lacking that of Trowa's, but she still was great at what she did. To me she was the female version of Trowa but something about her made me uneasy.  
  
Duo stumbled upon the families dark past. Kristina was being trained to be the fiercest warrior, and she was taught to hate the Gundams and its pilots. She was to be their hidden weapon. One who could destroy the pilots. All were going according to plan, her infiltration and her growing knowledge of the HQ. Neither side ever predicted that even as a warrior from birth she would fall in love.  
  
Kristina did not deny what Duo mentioned. She told Trowa completely of what has happened to her. The hardships she has faced and the feelings that have grown upon her in the past few months she spent with Trowa.  
  
Everyone never looked at Kristina the same until the aftermath and she proved herself to be on our side, everyone but Trowa. Trowa knew what was in her soul. He heard it through her music, through each note, each stanza, each beat. One could mask a lot, but the soul could never hide the truth from those who seek to find it.  
  
Against all of our objections Trowa kept Kristina close. They were glued together, until one battle. Trowa was elected to take some soldiers to a distant colony to stabilize the failing government and to give protection to the people.  
  
Five well-trained pilots, Trowa and of course Kristina went. Trowa felt such trust in her that he had given her control of Heavyarms. A weapon so powerful if she wanted could have destroyed the whole colony. Then all of a sudden, a great explosion came from above. Thinking that is was Trowa inside Heavyarms the attackers abducted the immobilized suit.  
  
It was not until five days later will Kristina return to her love. Those five days was like a hell for Trowa. Neither did he sleep or eat. He again was cold and desolate to all. Not even Quatre could break him from his depression.  
  
Then on the fifth day an attack on the HQ was our morning alarm. Attackers from everywhere were on full assault. The monitoring cameras scanned the skies until Trowa stopped them and focused on one figure that stood and watched. It was Heavyarms; a tear was rolling down his cheek and anger growing all over his body. He rushed to the hangars and jumped into the few remaining suits in our control.  
  
He flew into action and opened hailing frequencies to Heavyarm's monitors. There Trowa saw a beaten face, but behind all the bruises he knew whose face it was. At the sound of that voice Kristina awoke from her comatose like state. Tears began to roll from her eyes. She was overwhelmed to see her love once more.  
  
During her capture, she was told that the attack killed Trowa who was in an unarmed suit. Kristina blamed herself for it, but at the sound of his voice she was freed from her sorrows. Two suits easily defeated a barrage of many. Quatre closed the hailing frequency so that the two may receive privacy and quiet.  
  
SANDROCK  
  
Quatre, the peaceful child of the desert also has changed. Rumors of an attack upon a colony had caused the death of one of his sisters. Quatre put all his resources to find out if the rumors were true. He contacted all his family members. All of his sisters and asked if any news was available. Weeks have passed and all hope was lost.  
  
It was a beautiful service. Amongst all the fighting this calm scene in which this blonde man dressed in all black walked hand in hand with his sisters. It was an eerie site to see great anger upon Quatre's face. The music of Trowa and Kristina filled the shelter converted into a church. No tears came down Quatre's cheeks, so sound from his mouth. Time passed and all Quatre did was mourn. The joyful child has been turned into a shattered soul.  
  
One morning a commotion was hear from the Gundam hangar. Heayarms and Sandrock were missing. The tracers placed upon them quickly told us of their location. We opened their microphone system to hear of what is happening. In a weird turn of events it was Trowa who became the voice of reason, and Quatre the quiet fighter. Though there was only little conversation, the two suits worked in sync with each other. This time we all knew that we had dealt a great blow to the "New Government".  
  
One of their factories has been struck and was obliterated into dust. The once green pastures of the factory now covered with the black and red of oil and blood. The once peaceful Quatre celebrated at the sight. He asked if it was enough to avenge his youngest sister, but he found no answer.  
  
More and more the man called Quatre became more and more devastating. His childish nature was now washed away and all that stood was and empty shell of a soldier who no longer feared death and celebrated each bloody victory. His battle field left so much into waste. The once caring individual is now a hunter who is willing to sacrifice so much to gain so little.  
  
Not even the "Grim Reaper" left a battle field so bloodied that the stench was overwhelming. When Heero fought he fought to hurt, when Quatre fought he was there to kill. None of use knew why he was changed to deeply, not until a nightmare and Quatre's screams revealed the truth. He screamed for his mother who was lying on her deathbed. He cried so much, than even in a dream tears still spilled. He uttered these words in his sleep. "Mom, I won't let anything else happen. I promise you everyone will be okay."  
  
Those words were the sole reason he funded the creation of "Project Meteor". The promise that lead to the freedom and well-being of so many people. It was not until that night when we all realized that his world has forever been shattered. His promise to his dying mother was broken and nothing could ever bring it back.  
  
It has always been that same little sister that comforted Quatre when his feeling of guilt came. Now no one is there to bring sanity back into his life. The one calm and cheerful voice of his sister is gone and never to return.  
  
Now the only way Quatre found calmness was with the death of many others. The thought that many others are suffering the same pains he is feeling, brought him to an uneasy calm.  
  
I felt sorry for Quatre.  
  
DEATHSCYTHE  
  
It seemed that everyone was changed. I myself must admit to changing. Though everyone changed, Duo seemed to take everything stride by stride. He was still the easy going carefree individual.  
  
The same person who joked and laughed at every possible moment. It seemed that none of these things bothered him. All the things around his were changing but he remained as a constant to the environment.  
  
He was still the sanity in an insane place. Everyone he knew had changed 180 degrees. Duo was always there to monitor anything and everything happening. He was there when Relena died and was our representative to her funeral; Heero was too devastated to go. He was there to advise Wufei in all the love matters that trouble this soldier's heart. He was there to help Trowa lean so much about this girl whom he had fallen for. And still he was there to bear witness to the extreme changes the Quatre was falling into.  
  
One would think that after all these changes one would somehow be affected, but not Duo. Or so we thought. All the death that surrounds him was somewhat of an irony. He was once called the "God of Death." He once brought quickly death to all who stood before him and challenged him. No one ever realized that everything gnawed at his soul.  
  
After witnessing what was happening to Quatre, Duo decided to finally end all those things and hoped to return the peace and order that he once knew. In his personal letter saying goodbye he told us; "I never like being called the God of Death. I really hated it. Before it was enjoyable and after seeing Quatre I finally realize what I have done ever since I have put on the harness of Deathscythe. I have killed so many, I have left so many behind to feel the sorrow and the emptiness that I had created….."  
  
Such words could only have come from within Duo's soul. It continued "…..I wanted everything to stay the same. I wanted us to fight together and defeat this treat that we all face. After Relena's death everything changed. If only you saw Heero shed a tear. Yes, Heero cried during the service. He was far away but I knew it was him. If only you'd have seen him crying will you be able to understand. Only if you were the first to hear agonizing cries from Quatre. Only if you were the one to see Quatre smile at the sight of such horrible death will you be able to understand…."  
  
It was weird reading it for the first time, and until now it bothers me. "… No it was only I who stood and bore witness to everything. It was my duty to watch out for my family. Yes, you are all and will forever be my family. So I am truly sorry for not saying goodbye in the proper manner. If it were a different time I might have told you of my plans but faith dealt use this hand……" Duo never truly believed in faith, yet now he talks about it as if it is inescapable.  
  
"…..It was like calling a bluff on a player who you knew held all the right cards, and the only thing I could do now is play with those cards until the end. But as always I have and ace up my sleeve…….." The letter ended there, and it was not until the ceremony did we find the rest of his goodbye.  
  
Duo open cloaked and not ever our own radars saw him leave. Only after our final inventory did we realize just how much power Deathscythe carried this faithful day. Deathscythe left and will never return.  
  
Still completely cloaked he attacked furiously. Delivering the unseen death he was so familiar in dealing. So many fell before anyone realized he was there. Duo had now snuck into the heart of the colony facility. Duo has traveled such great distance, that even if he told us nothing would have been avoided.  
  
There in that one complex lays all the leaders of the "New Government". It was their meeting; one that we had known for so long yet dare not do anything to jeopardize our mission. It would seem that Duo already knew what he was going to do. The last few seconds of his life, Duo opened all communication, one especially linked to a computer which recorded everything, his pulse, his nerves, and his very voice. He rushed into the heart of the New Government and attacked. Each blow heard in the recording, yet it was his voice that everyone paid attention to.  
  
  
  
"Well this is goodbye everyone. After this I hope I did what I had hoped, and you guys should be able to destroy the others. Heero, it was you who I first met, we locked gazes and I fired at you. Trowa your calmness still haunts me, Quatre I only wish I could still be there for you." Again explosion rings out. Duo's pulse steadily gaining speed and rhythm.  
  
"Sorry to let you know that I won't be returning from this one. Finally the God of Death will be no longer. I always hated being called that." Shots fired and Duo screamed in agony yet he continued to talk. "Just a couple more seconds and I wish you all the best. Please listen to this……. (more shots are heard) after the explosion all the remote controlled suits should fail. Leaving only a few operational. (now we could truly hear the strain in Duo's voice)... just to let you all now, you're my family and I would not have changed anything. I only wish is that I would be next to all of you to celebrate this one……bye…….  
  
After that everything changed. Peace was now attainable after almost two years of battle. Everyone was in tears, the calmness in the HQ was dead silence, and the only thing we heard was Duo's heart monitor in a flat line.  
  
We looked to where Deathscythe one stood and a scrap of paper was left. Here is Duo's final message to us all.  
  
"……..Don't cry, I know this is hard for you guys, but it had to be done, I know that I took the selfish way out of it, but I could no longer watch as everyone I loved feel great pain…..By the way look behind you…."  
  
All of use turned back to see sculptures of all our Gundams, Wing, Nataku, Sandrock, Heavyarms, Deathscythe, and even Tallgeese, holding the globe in peace.  
  
"Good bye my family may all of you find happiness to fill the emptiness I have left behind."  
  
~This is their tale. Those Gundams and their pilots who has given so much for everyone.  
  
- Zechs Marquis - 


End file.
